


The Kiss of Death

by XGuestX



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot about the massage scene from the anime ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss of Death

"I can give you a massage as well, it's the least I can do to atone for my sins, I'm actually pretty good at this." The raven-haired detective said as he looked up at Light, his voice the usual monotone.

Light sighed and looked away "Fine, do what you want."

"All right," was the only response as Ryuzaki carefully started to massage the younger man's feet. The teenager stiffened and made a noise as the detective pressed too hard on one spot,

"Hey!"

"You'll get used to it" the detective softly answered. Light closed his eyes and tried to relax. Ryuzaki's cold fingers were surprisingly skilled on his suspect's feet. Suddenly, Light felt a soft breath on his face and he opened his almond-shaped eyes. L's pale face was inches from his. Light startled and let out awkward laugh, but L didn't immediately move away. He was ignoring personal space as usual and Light thought that maybe this time L was doing it on purpose.

The detective's eyes were two dark unblinking orbs and his messy hair was damp from the rain. His face almost ethereal with its sharp angles and pale skin. Light noticed that the detective  _still_  hadn't moved away, and he wondered if saying something might raise the percentage that he was Kira.

"What are you doing Ryu-"

Light was cut off as L leaned forward and kissed the younger man. The teen's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to escape the kiss but found he was stuck with his back against the stairs. There was something like desperation in the way L was kissing him, and Light didn't like it. Light finally managed to shove the detective away, and stared at the other man.

"What was that all about?" Light yelled, his perfect manners and composure instantly gone. L just looked at him, his normally large eyes even wider than usual. Light looked more closely at the older man and noticed that L's pupils were dilated to the point where he could almost not see the raven-haired man's gray irises.  _What was wrong with him?_

"I'm sorry," said the detective, truly sounding like he meant it for once, "It'll be lonely won't it?" his voice suddenly filled with sorrow.

"Huh?" Light said, surprise briefly covering his anger.

"You and I will be parting ways soon," L continued.

 _How does he know?_  No, it didn't matter, it had to be a trick. It had to be a… the detective's words suddenly hit Light. He realized that he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to…

A phone rang loudly, breaking the silence. L took out his phone and put it to his ear,

"Yes, I understand," he said, "I'm on my way."

The detective hung up and looked at his companion, looking as if nothing had happened between them.

"Let's go, Light. It seems like everything has worked out," L called out as he walked to his death.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Death Note fic, I hope I did it some justice(no pun intended). Maybe I'll do some other one-shots, but this was honestly such a good scene I don't know if I can top it. Review and such if you enjoyed.


End file.
